Amai Juicy Agency
by Deryn VaralovKeehl
Summary: Flay x Lacus. OOC, Yuri/Eksplisit/LIME/LEMON. "Wanita pesananku seumur hidup...ease Enjoy!


**Amai Juicy Agency**

.

A Gundam Seed Fanfic © Sunrise

.

Warning : **OC, YURI, EKSPLISIT, LEMON/LIME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME!**

.

Flay Allster x Lacus Clyne

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita berambut shocking pink berjalan pelan, mendekati sebuah kamar di apartemen mahal dan melihat tag name di pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Flay Allster"

Lacus mengernyit. Tangannya bergegas mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya yang dipenuhi manik-manik perak dan mengambil sebuah ponsel yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Ia membuka flipnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponsel seakan-akan ia tidak bisa melihat tulisan dari jarak jauh.

_._

_Your Next Job_

_To : Lady No. 1 Lacus Clyne_

_From : Amai Juicy Agency_

_Nama kustomermu adalah Flay Allster. Alamat di Shining Star Apartment, Kamar No. 2908._

_Layani kustomer sebaik mungkin._

.

Lacus mengangguk-angguk, yakin bahwa ini kamar yang benar yang dimaksud dalam email yang dikirimkan agency padanya. Jari lentiknya mantap terulur menekan bel yang segera dijawab dengan intercom.

"_Hai, _"

"Sumimasen," Lacus memperbaiki sikap berdirinya dan memberi hormat. "Saya Lacus Clyne dari Amai Juicy Agency, apakah anda Flay Allster yang 'memesan' saya?"

Hening sejenak dari intercom, namun sebagai gantinya pintu apartemen terbuka dan Lacus melihat sesosok wanita berambut magenta dengan tatapan tegas, mengenakan tank top merah dan hot pant biru yang tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menarik tangan Lacus agar segera masuk dan ia menutup pintunya dengan satu hentakan.

"Ya, aku yang memesanmu yang dijuluki Lady No. 1 di agency-mu," Flay menatap Lacus dari atas sampai bawah sebelum ia mengulurkan sebuah kimono tidur untuk Lacus. "Ini, mandilah dulu, kemudian aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu. Diluar dingin, kan?"

Lacus tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya menerima kimono itu dengan sopan. Sepertinya pemesan-nya adalah wanita yang ramah, pikirnya lega. Selama 2 tahun ia bekerja di agency-nya, yang notabene adalah sebuah agency legal nomor satu di Heliopolis yang mempekerjakan pekerja seks yang dapat dikirim ke tempat pelanggan, baru kali ini Lacus yang menjadi pekerja dengan peringkat nomor satu karena kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya (dan tentu saja pelayanannya) menerima pelanggan perempuan muda yang mungkin seumurannya atau sedikit lebih tua. Biasanya ia akan menerima pelanggan bos-bos muda (dan ada yang tua, tentu saja) dan pejabat, bukannya pelanggan seperti Flay ini.

Lacus langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan Flay, membuka dress selututnya dan segera mandi. Ia tersenyum memikirkan pengalamannya melayani pelanggan lesbi kaya untuk pertama kalinya. Mengapa kaya? Tentu saja, di kamarnya yang berada di lantai teratas sebuah apartemen mewah yang ada di pusat kota, ia bisa memesan Lacus yang memiliki tarif tertinggi di agency. Bukankah itu sudah bisa menandakan kekayaannya?

"Sudahlah, yang penting profesional," gumam Lacus sembari mengenakan kimono tipis krem untuk tidur tadi. Ia mengurai rambut sepinggangnya dan menyisirnya. Ia sengaja tidak mengenakan kembali hair clip favoritnya, tetapi tetap memakai make up untuk keperluannya malam ini. Ia mengendorkan kimononya membuat bagian pundaknya yang mulus terekspos dengan jelas. Setelah mengikat asal-asalan obi dipinggangnya karena tidak tahu cara memakainya, Lacus pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati aroma teh hangat memenuhi ruang tengah yang berada di samping kamar mandi. Benaknya merasa ringan menghirup aroma tersebut.

"Anda sangat mengerti cara menyamankan tamu," puji Lacus setelah melihat Flay yang tengah menunggu Lacus dengan duduk di sofa. Kaki mulusnya terlihat jelas karena ia menaikkan kedua kakinya dan menumpukannya pada tepian sofa. Flay hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Lacus, ada sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya melihat bahu putih wanita pesanannya.

Ia segera mempersilakan Lacus meminum tehnya, dengan sesekali obrolan tentang bagaimana pekerjaan Lacus dan latar belakang Flay yang ternyata memiliki saham di beberapa perusahaan ternama di Heliopolis, tak terkecuali agency Lacus. Hal ini langsung membuat Lacus mengerti kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah memesannya.

.

Menit berlalu, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Lacus mulai merasa gerah dengan kimono itu. 'Aneh, bagaimana bisa aku kegerahan di ruang yang ber-AC dan dengan kimono setipis ini?' pikirnya heran. Namun otak Lacus yang jenius segera mengerti apa yang dimasukkan Flay ke dalam minumannya, apalagi setelah melihat senyum lebar Flay dan matanya yang menyipit puas melihat wajah merah Lacus.

"I got you," bisikan Flay yang bisa didengar samar oleh Lacus membuat tubuh Lacus tegang seketika. Darahnya serasa berdesir saat wanita seksi pemilik kamar apartemen itu mendekatinya dan menarik kedua tangannya menuju kamar dengan kasur berukuran king size menunggu disana.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Flay langsung mendorong Lacus dan memberinya jilatan dan hisapan di telinga kanannya menyebabkan lenguhan keluar dari bibir Lacus. Sepertinya statusnya sebagai Lady No.1 harus ditanggalkannya hari ini karena obat perangsang Flay. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari rasa teh yang rasanya berbeda? Apa karena teh Assam yang tidak pernah dicicipi Lacus?

"Haa…" desahan semakin kerap keluar dari bibir indah Lacus yangterasa seperti lullaby indah bagi Flay. Kini hisapan dan jilatannya mengarah ke leher jenjang sang Lady No. 1, hanya sebentar saja kemudian turun di bahu dan dada mulusnya, mencicipi setiap inci kulit Lacus yang sempurna.

Sebelum Flay kembali menurunkan ciumannya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Flay yang sudah terengah-engah dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat hasrat birahinya semakin meningkat. Diturunkannya kimono bagian atas wanita pesanannya itu hingga batas obi dan mengekspos semua yang berada di baliknya, tak terkecuali sepasang payudara ranum sewarna porselen ditambah putting kecil yang merona pink, persis seperti bayangan Flay saat ia melihat foto Lacus yang mengenakan bikini di website agency yang diaksesnya kemarin malam.

Flay memposisikan kakinya diantara pinggang Lacus, memudahkannya menyentuh segala yang ada pada sosok tak berdaya itu. Ia kembali menunduk, menggigit kecil sekitar putting Lacus sebagai foreplay dan menghisap-hisap puncaknya. Tangan kanannya meraba semua bagian di payudara kiri Lacus, kemudian mencubitnya keras. Lacus mengerang, merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat dengan cubitan, gigitan dan jilatan yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya mengeliat merasakan hawa panas di antara dua pahanya yang berusaha ia tahan dari tadi."Ahh…sshh…"

Lacus semakin merasa pikirannya melayang tatkala lidah dan gigi Flay memanjakan kedua payudaranya bergantian dengan begitu lembut. Hal ini tak pernah ia rasakan ketika ia menghadapi pelanggannya yang lain, yang bahkan terkadang begitu kasar menggunakan tubuhnya. Sebuah gelombang semakin mendekat. Punggung Lacus membusur untuk mempermudah Flay menghisap dan meremas payudaranya. Flay yang mengetahui orgasme Lacus makin mendekat menggigit-gigit kecil aerol Lacus. Sesekali tangan kanannya mengusap punggung, leher, daun telinga dan bibir kenyal Lacus, memberinya rangsangan lebih.

"Ooh…Flaaayy…!"

Seruan tertahan akhirnya mengalun sebagai tanda orgasme Lacus yang pertama hanya dengan rangsangan Flay di payudaranya. Flay tersenyum, meraba kimono bagian bawah Lacus yang sedari tadi tak disentuhnya dan merogoh diantara kedua paha telanjangnya yang ternyata tak mengenakan celana dalam sekalipun. Ia mengusap belahan labium menora dan mayora wanita pink itu dan mendapati cairan kental hasil orgasme memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"Kukira kau adalah Lady No. 1, kenapa kau bisa orgasme hanya dengan rangsangan?" goda Flay, menatap Lacus yang masih terengah-engah karena orgasme pertamanya yang dijawab dengan senyuman tersipu sang Lady. Flay merasa terpesona dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh Lacus. Ia kembali merangkak naik, mendekatkan jemarinya yang dipenuhi cairan Lacus.

Wanita pink itu mengerti. Ia menjilat bersih cairan yang ia hasilkan sendiri, kemudian mengulum jemari Flay satu persatu penuh kenikmatan. "Hmmh…" Lacus kembali mendesah membayangkan betapa dahsyat rangsangan Flay tadi. Ia berharap malam ini bisa ia lewatkan hanya dengan bercinta dengannya. "Flay…"bisik Lacus selesai membersihkan semua cairan di tangan Flay.

"Apa, Lacus?"

"Apa kau ingin memesanku untuk satu malam?"

Pertanyaan Lacus membuat mata indah Flay terbeliak. Ia hanya berencana memesan Lacus hanya untuk 'sekali pakai', tapi ternyata Lacus sendiri menghendaki lebih. "Tidak , Lacus sayang. Aku tidak mungkin membuat reservasi secepat itu. Kecuali kau sendiri yang membatalkan semua reservasi setelahku."

"Aku tidak punya reservasi lagi setelah ini, Honey," Lacus tersenyum lebar, penuh maksud. "Dengan ini, aku bisa kan menginap semalam disini?"lanjutnya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencapai wajah Flay dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Tangannya mengalungi leher wanita magenta itu, penuh kasih sayang.

Lacus tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu menginginkan Flay. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan kini ia hanya ingin tubuhnya digunakan oleh Flay. Ia ingin desahan-desahannya diperdengarkan hanya pada Flay.

"Kau tahu, Lacus…" Flay berbisik di sela ciuman mereka. "Kasurku terlalu luas untuk kutempati sendiri," lanjutnya diikuti oleh kuluman-kuluman mendominasi Flay. Kedua tangannya membalas memeluk Lacus sebelum tiba-tiba Lacus menepis dan memutus ciumannya.

"Kau curang, kau masih begitu rapi sedangkan aku sudah begitu berantakan," tuntut Lacus manja, mencoba melepas tank top yang Flay kenakan. Flay yang tertawa langsung mengerti. Ia melepas tank top dan hot pantsnya beserta celana dalam yang ia lemparkan sembarangan ke lantai. "Lihat, kau sudah melihat tubuhku sekarang," Flay menjilat bibirnya, kakinya merangkak naik kembali ke atas tubuh Lacus dan kembali menciumi bibirnya penuh penuntutan. Lidahnya merangsek masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Lacus dan tangannya kembali meremas-remas kedua peyudara kenyal itu, memainkannya, menjepit ujungnya dan menarik-narik kecil hingga nafas Lacus terputus-putus.

"Ngh,ngh,ngh….!" Desahan Lacus tertahan oleh Flay yang menghisap lidahnya. Puas membuat bibir merah Lacus membengkak, Flay turun ke bagian yang sedari tadi sepertinya membutuhkannya. Ia membuka kaki Lacus dan menumpangkan kaki kiri ke bahunya untuk mempermudah ia melihat betapa basahnya vagina Lacus saat itu. Cairan pelumas menetes dari lubang kenikmatan Lacus yang langsung dijilat habis oleh Flay.

"Auuhh…Flaayy…"

Desahan Lacus segera menjadi nyaring saat jemari Flay menyentil-nyentil apa yang disebut klitoris. Jemarinya yang lain mulai masuk dan menyelami gua elastis wanita pesanannya yang ternyata sudah begitu lebar. Satu jari nyatanya tak membuat Lacus menaikkan volume desahan dan racauannya, membuat Flay menambahkan satu jari lagi hingga akhirnya tiga jari sanggup memenuhi gua itu. Flay mulai memulai gerakan masuk dan keluar pada jarinya, begitu pelan dan dalam.

"Oh…please, Flay…lebih kencang…"

Flay menyeringai kecil. Ia sudah menunggu racauan Lady yang dikenal lemah lembut itu. Ia menghujam lubang vagina Lacus lebih cepat, tak ketinggalan lidahnya yang menggigit dan mengulum klitoris tegang Lacus. "Hmmh…nikmat kan, sayang?" goda Flay menghisap kuat-kaut klitoris Lacus yang disambut pinggul Lacus yang terangkat-angkat, menandakan ia sudah begitu terangsang.

"Ohh…God!Ngh…terruuuusss ~Flaaayy~~"

Lacus hanya bisa meracau keenakan. Pinggulnya bergoyang dan terangkat mengikuti jemari Flay yang semakin cepat dan dalam menghujam vaginanya, sampai pada g-spotnya berkali-kali. Kepalanya tertoleh dan kedua tangannya secara otomatis meremas kedua payudaranya, membayangkan bahwa itu tangan Flay.

"Ahh…sedikit lagiii…!" tubuh Lacus menggelinjang tatkala gelombang orgasme kedua mendekat. Flay segera merubah posisinya, menungging di atas Lacus dengan lubangnya menghadap ke wajah cantik itu. "Bantu aku, sayang," perintahnya pendek kemudian kembali melahap vagina pasangannya.

Lacus yang masih terengah langsung merespon. Jemarinya mengaduk-aduk lubang berwarna pink itu, berbeda dengan miliknya yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Ia mengocoknya dengan dua jari, berhati-hati agar mereka dapat merasakan orgasme bersamaan. Desahan-desahan kini bersahutan di dalam kamar, disertai suara dari cairan yang memenuhi rongga vagina mereka.

"Nghh…disituu Lacuus…"

"Ouuhh…Flaaayy… akuuhh mauu sampaaaiii~"

Desahan nyaring Lacus segera disusul cairan cinta yang menyembur memenuhi wajah Flay yang masih menjilati klitorisnya. "AAAHHH!GOOOD!"

Kedua kaki Lacus otomatis menangkup, namun Flay menahannya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan cairan itu meluber ke seprai dan selimut putihnya, meninggalkan bercak krem disana. Belum selesai orgasme Lacus, Flay segera berdiri, mengangkat kaki Lacus yang masih mengejan-ngejan dan menempelkan vaginanya dengan vagina Lacus, membuat klitoris keduanya bergesekan cukup kencang dan membuat birahi Lacus kembali. Flay memposisikan kaki kanan Lacus di bahunya dan meremas-remas payudara Lacus yang sudah terduduk, sementara Lacus berusaha menyangga tubuh penuh peluh dengan tangannya. Mereka memenuhi kamar dengan bau dari cairan yang mereka keluarkan.

"AAHHH! LACUUUSSS!"

"FLAAAYYY!"

Seruan kepuasan mengalun kembali. Lacus segera roboh setelah ia mengalami orgasme ketiganya, kenikmatan tiada tara menyergapnya tanpa henti saat ia menerima cairan Flay didalam lubangnya, merasakannya mengalir dalam leher rahimnya. Flay tersenyum mendapati Lacus yang begitu lemas, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya sementara ia memposisikan tubuhnya disisi Lacus, tidur di tengah ranjang besar itu. Ia sengaja tak menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan suatu apapun. Lagipula, selimut yang ada sudah basah dengan cairan krem dan peluh mereka, bukan?

"Flay…aku ingin tinggal disini, bersamamu…" sebuah kalimat terluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang masih bergetar milik Lacus. Ia membalas dekapan Flay dengan tangannya yang mengalungi pinggang Flay.

"Ng, tinggallah sesukamu, sayang," sahut Flay tenang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah Lacus, turun ke leher dan berhenti di perutnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Agar kau selalu menjadi wanita pesananku setiap malam."

Lacus tersenyum, ia mengangguk kecil. "Perempuan pesanan nomor satu dari Amai Juicy Agency hanya untuk pemilik saham tertingginya, hm?"

"Ide bagus," tawa Flay.

"Kau adalah wanita pesanan seumur hidupku," tambah Flay sembari mengecup lembut bibir Lacus yang sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

**xxxENDxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>kali ini giliran Flay x Lacus yang menjadi sasaran saya, dan karena saya masih belum berminat dengan pairing normal, saya masih akan kembali dengan yuri-yurian ini. Thank read and (perhaps) review!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dearest<p>

DerynTheThunderGod


End file.
